How to Breath
by Alynn-Aorels
Summary: Aurore a eu droit à une seconde chance, et elle se promet qu'elle ne la gâchera pas. Mais vivre sa résurrection dans un manga n'était pas précisé dans le contrat !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Le site s'appelle 'Fanfiction . net', alors qui s'attend à ce que le manga sur lequel je fais une fanfiction m'appartienne ? Bref, seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aurore était aimée.<strong>_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait rencontré une personne qui ne l'adorait pas. Et pourtant, elle était là, à assister à son propre enterrement. Elle avait toujours cru que si elle continuait son jeu de gentille et joyeuse fille, plus jamais sa rayonnante mère ne pleurerait. Plus jamais son gentil frère ne serait coléreux. Plus jamais sa douce petite sœur ne se renfermerait sur elle-même. C'était un échec, sa vie, sa seule vie, elle la gâchait à inquiéter les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Recommencer, elle voulait tellement recommencer. _Juste une deuxième chance._ Elle promet qu'elle ne décevrait plus jamais personne. Si le fait qu'elle soit devenue un fantôme était à cause de tous ces regrets; pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une deuxième chance ? Il y avait trop de choses qu'elle avait ratées, son enfance, sa passion et même sa famille.

_Aurore était aimée._

La vieille dame qui tenait le café en face de sa maison lui avait dit, quelques fois, que quand elle avait surmonté le choc de l'accident, tous les villageois étaient soulagés. Mme Chalvet, ou Mme Brioche comme elle aimait l'appeler, lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient heureux qu'une enfant aussi jeune et joyeuse qu'Aurore puisse surmonter un traumatisme de cette ampleur. Elle-même, Mme Brioche, avait fêté son rétablissement. Elle avait eu un si grand sourire à cette époque. Et maintenant, Aurore la voyait, en larmes et ne pouvant même plus dire un mot tellement sa gorge était sèche. C'était de sa faute, elle avait raté leur bonheur.

_Aurore était aimée._

Mais Aurore ne reviendrait jamais. Ils ne reverraient plus jamais son sourire.

_Aurore était aimée._

Eux qui la considéraient comme un soleil, eux qui ne voulaient que voir l'innocente et joyeuse jeune fille sourire à nouveau.

_Aurore était aimée._

Sa mère qui comptait sur elle, son frère qui comptait sur elle, sa sœur qui comptait sur elle. Cette famille qui comptait sur elle. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas les décevoir.

_Aurore était aimée._

La douce et angélique jeune fille. Celle qui les remplissait de chaleur. Celle qui était toujours là pour eux, peu importe la personne.

_Aurore était aimée._

Celle qui les avait pardonnés, celle qui ne tenait aucune rancune. Même pas sur ceux qui l'avait détruite auparavant.

_Aurore était aimée._

L'enfant qui se souvenait de tous, l'enfant qui venait leur rendre visite régulièrement, de peur qu'ils ne deviennent dépressifs.

_**Aurore était aimée.**_

_**Mais, Aurore était morte.**_

Et plus jamais, elle ne reviendrait. Plus jamais ils n'auront la chance d'avoir une personne qui vient leur souhaiter leurs anniversaires chaque année, même si ils ne l'avaient rencontré qu'une seule fois. Plus jamais ils n'auront la chance qu'elle vienne les inviter à une fête de Noël qu'elle aurait organisé. Plus jamais ils ne pourront la serrer dans leurs bras. Plus jamais ils ne sentiraient son fragile et chaud corps se glisser dans leurs câlins.

_**Aurore était aimée, mais elle était morte.**_

Et puisqu'Aurore était aimée, puisqu'elle a demandé, elle eu droit à une seconde chance.

Elle se promit de ne décevoir personne. Et elle comptait bien remplir cette promesse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Pas beaucoup de mots pour ce prologue, mais justement, c'est un prologue. Errrr, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Nya~****À plus~**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Le site s'appelle 'Fanfiction . net', alors qui s'attend à ce que le manga sur lequel je fais une fanfiction m'appartienne ? Bref, seuls les OCs m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Elle fixait encore sa tombe, même si elle ne s'était pas plaint auparavant, le stress de sa mort lui montait enfin à la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter de lire <em>son<em> nom sur la plaque. La réalité était vraiment dure à accepter. Aurore ne savait pas ce qui était pire, sa solitude ou la froideur. Car elle avait froid, _très froid_, et elle ne pouvait pas se réchauffer; et personne ne pouvait la sentir. À part peut-être cette personne sombre totalement habillée en noir. À en juger par son corps, c'était un homme. Il avait un visage assez féminin - ce qui avait créé la précédente confusion d'Aurore. Il avait des cheveux rouges flamboyants courts et des yeux bleus qui la fixaient, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ne regarde que ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière elle. Elle arrêta momentanément de lire sa plaque et se tourna pour le fixer lui, et il sembla retourner son regard. Alors qu'elle allait retourner à sa contemplation de son nom, il commença à parler:

"Êtes-vous prête, mademoiselle ?" demanda-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Vous pouvez me voir ?" demanda-t-elle à son tour. Elle se leva lentement et s'approcha avant que l'homme ne la stoppe en levant une main devant elle.

Il hocha de la tête et sortit une petite carte de sa poche. Celle-ci avait le nom d'Aurore, Aurore Kristen, avec quelques informations sur elle, comme sa date de naissance ou sa taille actuelle. C'était assez effrayant qu'un inconnu en sache autant sur elle, mais elle poussa cette pensée au fond de son esprit.

"Nous avons décidé de vous donner le droit à une résurrection," continua-t-il avant de se décaler et tendre le bras vers une porte qui venait subitement d'apparaître, "veuillez me suivre, mademoiselle."

Elle hésita, mais décida qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et avança prudemment vers la porte. Il l'ouvrir juste avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire et elle la traversa. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il passe lui aussi, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà passé devant elle et que la porte avait _mystérieusement _disparu. Elle ne questionna pas et suivit l'homme. Ils étaient dans un endroit qui semblait être très proche du ciel, mais ils marchaient sur de l'eau, ce qui créait un léger paradoxe. Aurore regarda avec curiosité l'homme devant elle mais resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire, et elle se demandait dans quel élan de folie avait-elle franchi cette porte. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter, puisqu'ils avaient atteint l'autre porte.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était à peine à levé dans le ciel, et la ville était bien réveillée. Après tout, aujourd'hui le gamin qu'ils avaient vu grandir allait partir. Leur petit Luffy allait devenir pirate, et bien que le maire disait à l'époque que ça ne le concernait pas, ils tenaient à leur Luffy. Ainsi, presque tous les habitants du village de Fuusha assistaient à son départ, le regardant partir au loin. Faisant des petits commentaires concernant son ambition et sa persistance, ils le regardaient avec un grand sourire, caché ou bien voyant.<p>

Quand à Luffy, il se battait avec le monstre de mer local qui avait mangé le bras d'un de ses ami il y a 10 ans, en utilisant sa technique de 'Gomu Gomu no Pistol'. Ses pensées vagabondant de ses frères partit et des personnes qu'il devait absolument voir à toutes les aventures qu'il pouvait avoir sur ces mers, il sourit et cria son ambition.

Non loin de là, une personne cachée dans sa grande cape noire laissa un rictus s'installer sur son visage. Enfin, elle pourrait commencer sa propre aventure, après de si longues années passées à s'entraîner. Elle allait retrouver ce rêve qui l'avait faite revenir d'entre les morts. Elle allait gagner ce jeu qu'ils avaient imposé sur sa vie. Elle allait enfin redevenir humaine. Sans un mot, l'ombre disparut dans un mouvement flou.

* * *

><p>Après s'être pris dans un tourbillon et s'être réveillé sur un bateau inconnu avec des gens qui l'attaquait sans raisons, Luffy cherchait à manger. Il y avait aussi un gamin aux cheveux roses qui essayait de le retenir, mais Luffy n'y faisait pas attention. Il entra avec le gamin aux cheveux roses dans une pièce qui semblait servir de réserve. Il allait sauter dans le milieu de la pièce, avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelqu'un était déjà là. Luffy haussa des épaules et sauta en évitant de l'écraser. Il chercha de la nourriture - ou de la bouffe comme il le chantait - et trouva son bonheur dans deux caisses en bois remplies de pommes.<p>

"J-je suis Coby et tu es Luffy-san, c'est ça ?" demanda le dénommé Coby. Il commença à descendre par l'échelle avant de continuer, "C'était incroyable tout à l'heure. Comment as-tu fait ça ?"

Luffy se retourna vers lui et répondit, "C'est trop bon !" même si cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce dont parlait Coby. Celui-ci s'agenouilla derrière lui et allait parler avant que Luffy ne le coupe, "On est sur un bateau pirate ?" demanda-t-il tout en avalant plusieurs fruits en même temps.

"Non pas celui là," Coby fit une pause. "Ce bateau vient juste d'être attaqué par Alvida-sama." Il refit une pause en tournant la tête vers la droite, comme si il avait été gêné de dire cela. "En fait, ce n'est pas important."

"Y'a des canots sur ce bateau ?" demanda Luffy en continuant de manger, à croire qu'il y avait des fruits à l'infini dans cette caisse.

Coby hésita avant de répondre, "Il doit y en avoir, mais..."

Il fut cependant coupé par Luffy, "Mon bateau a été aspiré par un tourbillon," dit-il, comme si ça arrivait tout les jours.

Coby cependant paniqua, "Hein ? Ce tourbillon ? Tu devrais être mort !"

À cela, Luffy s'arrêta de s'empiffrer et se retourna vers Coby, "Ouais, j'ai vraiment été pris par surprise !" s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Coby ne sut que répondre, heureusement pour lui, Luffy continua et demanda, "Toi aussi t'es un pirate ?"

Les yeux de Coby s'agrandirent et il baissa la tête en honte et peur, "C'était... un jour tragique." Luffy continua de manger mais regarda fixement Coby, en attendant la suite, "Ce jour-là, j'étais sur mon bateau, pour aller pêcher... Mais il s'est avéré que ce bateau allait en direction d'un bateau pirate !" Luffy s'était rapproché et avait arrêté de manger en continuant de fixer Coby, "Ces deux dernières années, j'ai travaillé comme esclave, donc ils ne m'ont pas tué."

Luffy profita de sa courte pause pour s'exclamer, "T'es un sacré idiot !"

À ces mots, Coby baissa plus la tête et marmonna, "Comment peux-tu dire ça ?"

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, Luffy proposa, "Tu pouvais t'enfuir !"

Coby secoua vigoureusement sa tête de gauche à droite en criant, "C'est impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ferait Alvida-sama, si elle me retrouvait. J'ai bien trop peur !"

"Ah, t'es un froussard en plus !" déclara Luffy avec un grand sourire, "Je ne peux pas saquer les types dans ton genre."

Coby tourna sa tête pour éviter de voir le visage de Luffy et commença à faussement pleurer.

Oublié des deux, la personne endormie écoutait tranquillement leur discussion en se forçant de ne pas rire aux remarques de Luffy. Son esprit joueur retomba immédiatement lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles des pirates sur le pont, elle devait être prudente.

Coby retourna sa tête vers le sol, en oubliant la précédente déclaration de Luffy, "Tu as raison. Parfaitement raison. Si seulement j'étais assez courageux pour parcourir les océans dans un tonneau, il y aurait quelque chose que j'aimerais faire..." Il remonta un peu la tête pour mieux voir le visage - ou plutôt dos - de Luffy, "Dis-moi, Luffy-san, où voulais-tu aller en parcourant les mers dans ce tonneau ?"

Luffy se redressa et s'exclama avec un grand sourire, "Je veux devenir le Roi des Pirates !" Le visage démoralisé de Coby se transforma vite en un visage de choque et de peur.

"Le... Le... Le Roi des Pirates ?!"

"Ouais."

"Sérieusement ?"

"Sérieusement."

"Ça veut dire que t'es un pirate ?" demanda Coby, le visage toujours contorsionné par la peur et le choque.

"Ouais."

"Et ton équipage ?"

"Je n'en ai pas, j'en cherche un en ce moment même," répondit nonchalamment Luffy. Finalement, Coby se figea. Aux bouts de quelques secondes, Luffy s'en rendit compte - et après un petit regard en coin à l'étranger qui semblait toujours être endormi - secoua sa main devant le visage du gamin.

Il reposa vite sa main quand il se leva et s'exclama, "Le Roi des Pirates est l'homme qui possède tout en ce monde ! Argent, renommé, pouvoir, le tout incarné en une seule et même personne," Luffy hocha de la tête à chaque fois. "Ça veut dire que tu es à la recherche du One Piece ?" s'écria Coby en écartant ses bras comme pour prouver que c'était dangereux.

Cependant, Luffy ne fit que hocher de la tête et sourire, "Ouais."

"Tu as dit 'Ouais' !" s'exclama Coby en ramenant ses bras plus près et serrant les poings. "Tous les pirates du monde sont à la recherche de ce trésor !"

"Je le suis aussi."

"Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Impossible ! Absolument impossible !" s'écria Coby en secouant brutalement sa tête en geste de désapprobation totale. "Il est impossible d'atteindre le sommet dans cette grande ère de la piraterie !" À ce moment là, la sueur de Coby pouvait être vue. "Ce n'est pas faisable. Impossible ! Impossible !"

Pour le faire taire, Luffy le frappa sur la tête. "Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?" demanda Coby en se tenant le haut du crâne.

"Parce que."

Décidément, même si elle le savait auparavant, Luffy la surprendra toujours, pensa avec amusement la personne faussement endormie.

"C'est bon, je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon," déclara Coby, démoralisé.

"Ce n'est pas que ce soit possible ou pas..." Luffy commença et Coby leva la tête vers lui. "Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie," Coby le fixa, surpris de ses soudaines paroles. "J'ai décidé de devenir le Roi des Pirates. Peu m'importe de mourir en me battant pour ça. Je serais le numéro un !" déclara-t-il en fixant son chapeau.

Il se reprit vite et remit son chapeau, alors que Coby fixait encore le vide. Luffy marcha vers l'échelle, "Maintenant que j'ai bien mangé, je vais aller prendre un canot. Ils m'en donneront peut-être un, s'ils sont gentils." Il remonta rapidement en un saut qui l'emmena directement sur la partie haute de la pièce.

Coby finit enfin par sortir de sa transe. "Je n'avais jamais pensé comme ça. Pourrais-je le faire, moi aussi ?" il se demanda à lui-même avant de marmonner, "Ne pas avoir peur de la mort."

Luffy baissa la tête vers lui - encore une fois, après un coup d'œil à l'étranger - et demanda, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?"

"Peut-être que je pourrais rejoindre la Marine," répondit Coby en regardant le sol en dessous de lui.

"La Marine ?"

"C'est ça ! C'est mon rêve de capturer des pirates ! C'est mon rêve d'enfance !" Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais sa voix était sans failles et puissante, "En serais-je capable ?" Il se releva lentement et fit face à Luffy.

"Comment je le saurais ?"

"Non, j'y arriverais !" s'auto-motiva Coby en levant les bras en l'air serrant des poings. Il s'avança vers Luffy - enfin l'échelle puisqu'il était toujours en bas. "Je vais sortir d'ci et arrêter de travailler comme un esclave pour Alvida-sama ! Non, je capturerai Alvida-sama !" exclama-t-il avec plus de motivation que jamais.

Silencieusement, l'étranger s'était levé et se préparait pour la très prochaine attaque, sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Alors qu'il venait à peine de se préparer, le plafond s'effondra, obtenant l'attention de Luffy et Coby simultanément. L'étranger dégagea rapidement du chemin le gamin aux cheveux roses et le déposa près de Luffy. Il repartit sans que l'un des deux ne puisse apercevoir autre chose qu'une ombre noire.

"En te faisant un ami comme lui, qui vas-tu capturer, hein, Coby ?!" demanda la voix coléreuse d'Alvida. Bien qu'il y ait beaucoup de bruits à cause des débris, sa voix se faisait bien entendre et son ombre à travers la fumée était voyante.

Coby tremblait et se protégeait le visage, complètement terrorisé. Luffy - en oubliant les regards qu'il lançait à l'étranger - ne réagissait pas vraiment.

La poussière se dissipa et ils purent voir Alvida se relever. Des deux côtés de Luffy, six épées se plantèrent à travers le mur, faisant Luffy porter une main à son chapeau pour le protéger. Alvida fixa Coby quelques secondes avant de regarder Luffy - elle aussi oubliant l'étranger.

"Tu n'es pas Zoro, le Chasseur de Pirates," constata-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Coby s'arrêta de trembler et releva la tête, "Zoro ?" demandèrent-ils simultanément.

"Coby !" appela Alvida de sa voix forte, "Qui est la plus belle femme de cet océan ?"

"Eh bien, c'est bien sûr..." commença Coby avant de se faire couper par Luffy.

"Qui est cette monstrueuse grosse femme ?" demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt et lançant un regard curieux à Coby. Toutes les personnes présentes furent choquées, à part l'étranger.

"Je suis sûr qu'elle serait magnifique si elle maigrissait un peu," déclara l'étranger pour la première fois, surprenant tout le monde. À en juger par la voix, tous assumèrent que c'était un homme.

"Ah bon ?" répondit Luffy avec un air complètement perdu.

Alvida grinçait des dents et hurla de colère "**SALES MORVEUX !**" Elle leva sa masse et l'abattit rapidement pour écraser Luffy et l'étranger en même temps.

Avec une vitesse impressionnante, l'étranger avait déjà disparu et Luffy avait sauté en avant pour esquiver son coup. Il atterri en face de Coby et l'attrapa pour sauter sur le pont du bateau en l'emmenant.

Quand ils atterrirent, ils remarquèrent que l'étranger était déjà là et que de sa cape sortait une étrange fumée noire violacée. Les pirates les attaquèrent tout les trois, Luffy battu ceux qui l'attaquaient lui et Coby tandis que tout ceux qui s'approchaient de l'étranger tombèrent lorsque l'étranger releva la tête et qu'ils purent apercevoir ses yeux rouges.

Quatre autres pirates attaquèrent Luffy, seulement pour qu'il esquive et qu'un autre pirate tente de l'attaquer par derrière. Il l'esquiva lui aussi et l'envoya sur les quatre pirates qui l'avaient attaqué auparavant. "Ce n'est pas très fair play d'attaquer par derrière !" Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelques grognements derrière lui. "Ce n'est pas très fair play d'être si nombreux pour attaquer !" cria-t-il en courant pour leurs échapper.

Sur le chemin, il attrapa le mât de sa main gauche et continua à courir, son bras s'étirant avec lui. Les pirates surpris regardèrent avec stupéfaction son bras s'étirer. Luffy se retourna et avec un grand sourire, "C'était une blague."

Les pirates tentèrent de fuir en balançant leurs armes ou tout ce qui pouvait les ralentir. "Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!" Le corps de Luffy se ramena vers son bras en l'utilisant comme propulseur. Il rentra en collision avec les pirates et les fit tous tomber sous le regard coléreux et stupéfait d'Alvida.

"Quoi ?!" Crièrent simultanément Alvida et Coby, pendant que l'étranger ne fit que sourire, les pirates à ses pieds toujours inconscients.

Coby s'approcha de Luffy, toujours tremblant, "Luffy-san, qu'es-tu au juste ?" demanda-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

"Moi ?" Luffy se tourna pour mieux voir Coby et lui fit un grand sourire. "Je suis un homme élastique," il passa un doigt dans sa bouche pour étirer sa joue droite.

À ces mots, Alvida se rapprocha silencieusement et l'étranger laissa un rire s'échapper. Quand à Coby, il avait un visage totalement paniqué, "Un homme élastique... C'est..." murmura-t-il. Se rendant soudainement compte qu'Alvida était derrière lui, il se précipita pour se cacher derrière Luffy qui tenait toujours sa joue. L'étranger se rapprocha aussi sans aucun bruit.

"Tu as mangé un Fruit du Démon, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Alvida.

Luffy relâcha sa joue - et pour la troisième fois, après un coup d'œil vers l'étranger qui se tenait à côté de lui - et répondit. "Ouais, j'ai mangé le fruit Gomu Gomu."

"C'est donc ça. J'avais entendu des rumeurs, mais je ne pensais pas que ça existait réellement," expliqua Alvida. "De plus, tu as certaines capacités. Serais-tu chasseur de primes ?"

"Je suis un pirate," déclara fièrement Luffy, le torse inconsciemment bombé.

"Pirate ? Toi ? Tout seul ?"

"Pour l'instant, il n'y a que moi, mais je vais bientôt trouver un équipage." La porte rose avec un horrible cœur marron dessus s'ouvrit sur le bateau d'Alvida, et mais seul l'étranger le remarqua. "Voyons... Je pense que dix personnes suffiraient," continua Luffy.

Alvida ria pour se moquer de lui. "Je vois, alors tu es un pirate," se moqua-t-elle. "Cela fait de nous des ennemis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Coby, qui tremblait toujours secoua le bras de Luffy. "Lu-Luffy-san, fuyons," murmura-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu n'as pas vu la puissance de cette massue ? Cette femme est la plus for-..." Coby se stoppa immédiatement, et de coin de l'œil, Luffy aperçut le sourire satisfait du l'étranger. Regardant mieux le visage de Coby, Luffy vit qu'il était plongé dans ses souvenirs et sentit un sentiment de satisfaction s'installer en lui, bien qu'il ne le montra pas immédiatement.

"La numéro un de quoi ?" demanda impatiemment Alvida, comme si elle avait déjà gagné.

Coby répéta plusieurs fois le début de la phrase avant de finalement s'écrier: "La numéro un des vieilles taupes moches et puantes !" Les pirates encore conscients furent tellement choqués que leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent d'elle-même. L'homme caché dans sa cape ria silencieusement, seules ses épaules se secouant prouvant son amusement. Les yeux d'Alvida s'assombrirent. Coby tremblait de peur et d'excitation mélangée et Luffy riait à gorge déployé, au contraire de l'étranger.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!" hurla Alvida, alors que Luffy continuait de rire.

Avec quelques hésitations, Coby réaffirma son but. "Je vais rejoindre la Marine ! La rejoindre et combattre les pirates comme vous !"

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!"

"Je sais !"

Honnêtement, l'étranger les respectait pour ignorer le rire énervant et fort de Luffy.

"Je vais... Je vais faire ce dont j'ai envie !" cria Coby, au comble du stress malgré la fierté qu'il ressentait d'affirmer son rêve devant une personne qu'il avait craint pendant tout ce temps. "Rejoindre la Marine et... Rejoindre la Marine et... Vous capturer !" s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Ce fut tout ce qu'Alvida pu supporter avant qu'elle ne craque. "Imbécile !" Elle leva sa massue pour l'abattre sur eux, causant à Coby de crier et à Luffy de finir de rire.

Il se posa devant lui et plaça une main en face de son visage dans un geste qu'il espérait être rassurant. "Bien dit !" Alvida abaissa précipitamment sa massue sur la tête de Luffy. Mais contre toutes attentes, son crâne ne se cassa pas en deux ou ne saigna pas. Luffy fit un petit son victorieux et son sourire s'élargit. "Même pas mal."

"Quoi ?!"

"Parce que je suis élastique," répondit Luffy en plaçant ses deux bras sur le côté et les relâchant presque dans l'immédiat pour qu'ils partent dans la face d'Alvida. Il laissa son bras droit s'étendre plus loin. "_Gomu Gomu no... Pistol_ _!_" Il relança son bras en avant qui frappa Alvida en plein ventre et la propulsa loin dans l'océan, sous les regards choqués ou effrayés des pirates et de Coby et du regard amusé de l'étranger. La mâchoire de Coby lâcha lorsque le bras de Luffy revint à la normale.

"Oï !" appela Luffy en direction des pirates sur l'autre bateau.

"O-oui ?"

"Donnez un bateau à Coby. Il va rejoindre la Marine. Laissez-le partir," expliqua Luffy, aucune expression n'apparaissant sur son visage.

"Oui, oui !"

Avec un grand sourire, Coby se détendît. "Luffy-san..." murmura-t-il.

Mais soudainement, plusieurs boulets de canons, plus précisément trois, atterrirent près des deux bateaux faisant perdre l'équilibre à tous, sauf l'étranger qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au loin, ils aperçurent trois bateaux des Marines.

"C'est... la Marine !" s'exclama Coby.

"Ooooh, c'est génial, non ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?" demanda Luffy, avec sa logique implacable. Coby se retourna vers lui en surprise, mais Luffy avait déjà sauté. "Je suis un pirate, je me tire !"

"C-ce n'est pas... Ils m'arrêteront avant que je ne les rejoigne !" Coby cria pendant que l'étranger suivait Luffy, et il se mit lui aussi à les suivre.

Ils préparèrent rapidement un bateau et le firent tomber à l'eau, ce qui arrosa l'occupante d'un autre bateau, que Luffy et l'étranger ne purent voir qu'un instant pendant qu'elle poussait un cri efféminé, avant qu'un autre boulet de canon ne s'installe entre eux. Les trois se dépêchèrent de partir pour échapper aux Marines.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Coby et l'étranger avaient enfin pu perdre de vu les Marines. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et Luffy se demandait comment l'étranger pouvait ne pas avoir chaud avec une cape comme celle-là.<p>

"On a pu partir..." soupira Coby, soulagé.

"Aaaah, c'était plutôt marrant !" dit Luffy avec son éternel sourire.

"Dis-moi, Luffy-san, si le One Piece est ton objectif, alors tu vas te rendre sur Grand Line ?" Luffy hocha de la tête en faisant un petit son d'approbation. "On l'appelle aussi le Cimetière des Pirates."

"Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin d'un équipage très fort," constata Luffy en lançant _encore_ un coup d'œil à l'étranger. "Oï, le gars bizarre, deviens un membre de mon équipage."

Le _'gars bizarre'_ releva la tête vers lui et soupira en marmonnant quelque chose que personne ne pu entendre. Il se leva se rapprocha de Luffy pour poser une main sur l'endroit où son cœur était. Encore une fois, il marmonna quelque chose et une boule de lumière et d'électricité noire violacé sortit de sa main. Il la retira sous le regard curieux de Luffy et le regard terrifié de Coby. Il fixa la boule quelques instants avant de fermer sa main dessus et qu'elle disparaisse. L'homme parut instantanément satisfait et hocha de la tête en relevant sa main pour enlever sa cape qui cachait son visage et son corps.

Les deux le détaillèrent, l'homme avait un visage fin et semblait n'avoir aucun défaut à par sa pâleur semblable à celle d'un cadavre. Il avait des cheveux bleus nuit en batailles qui s'arrêtait à la moitié de son cou et des yeux rouges sang qui semblait avoir plusieurs pupilles. Il avait un masque d'indifférence et deux étranges moitiés de boîtes rondes noires avec du jaune dessus, posées sur ses oreilles. Il portait une chemise marron foncé, avec des coutures blanches voyantes et une ficelle qu'il utilisait en cravate desserrée. Sur son bras gauche il y avait un bandeau jaune avec une croix noire attaché. Il portait aussi un pantalon marron remonté en bas avec une seule bretelle de cuir accroché à droite qui passait par dessus sa chemise. Il avait les éternelles sandales de cuir noires aux pieds. Il avait un sac blanc à carreaux sur le côté gauche. Sa seule arme semblait être une grosse épée dans un fourreau de cuir. La seule question qui leur vint à l'esprit fut "_Comment tout cela pouvait tenir sous une cape qui semblait presque être au ras de son corps ?_"

L'homme interrompit leurs pensées en se présentant. "J'accepte votre invitation, _Capitaine_. Je me présente, _Gray_, enchanté_._"

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mouahahahahah ! Et oui, j'ai fini le chapitre un ! Personne ne peut comprendre comment je me suis battue avec celui là. Je l'ai réécrit quatre fois. La première où on voyait la famille d'Aurore, la deuxième où on voyait une mini-Aurore dans une tribu et la troisième, on voyait Aurore et l'autre gars du début, mais il l'envoyait directement dans One Piece. Ouaaaah, je ne vous dis pas toutes les idées qui se bousculent dans ma tête. J'avais même celle de la foutre dans l'équipage de Brook et qu'elle soit immortelle et qu'elle lui tienne compagnie. Mais, non, parce que... Balançoire (Oh mon dieu, arrête de faire des références comme ça).**

**Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews:**

**Zephyra Lorem Varia: Bonjour à toi aussi (j'aime les gens polis !). Honnêtement je ne suis pas très forte en orthographe donc j'ai peur de faire des fautes sur quelque chose de simple ou stupide. Je pense que tu risques de ne pas en savoir plus sur Aurore dans ce chapitre là (enfin... Ouais, façon de parler), mais ça viendra à chaque chapitre jusqu'à ce que les autres membres apprenne la vérité, en même temps que vous (d'après ce que j'ai prévu, ça arrivera vers le moment où Ace leur rends visite, mais je peux toujours me tromper). Merci de lire cette histoire, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux !**

**Yamito-Akumatenshi: Poétique ? J'ai pas fait exprès alors (surtout que je suis nulle dans ce domaine là) quand à la raison de la mort, je voulais ne pas la préciser pour laisser l'imagination faire le boulot, mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était important pour mon histoire alors... Ouais, je compte faire un extra dessus. Merci pour le commentaire. :)**

**Ayui: Merci du commentaire, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux :)**

**Shamliu: Merci, je compte sur toi pour continuer à lire !**

**Sone Anna: Désolé, mais je ne compte pas vraiment faire Aurore tomber amoureuse. Si tu veux une histoire d'amour avec Ace et un OC, j'ai une autre histoire qui s'appelle 'Existence'. C'est un peu le même principe de la fille qui sait sur lui pour son père et qu'il va mourir et tout et tout. Mais je te laisse voir toi même. Merci du commentaire.**

**Lili35: Te voilà servie (si tu es un garçon, pas d'offense) :) je sais qu'on ne voit pas vraiment Aurore en elle-même - à part au début - mais j'expliquerai plus tard.**

**Merci à AryaHazz et Shamliu de suivre mon histoire.**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au chapitre un, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et sur ce, je vous laisse.**

_**Bye~**_


End file.
